A known device capable of transpiring liquid aromatic substances into a cabin is a heating type aroma device for an automobile (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-327587).
The heating type aroma device for an automobile includes a plug part to be inserted into an accessory socket for supplying power to a cigarette lighter, and a knob part formed integrally with the plug part, and the knob part includes an injection hole through which liquid aromatic substances such as aroma oil are injected, and a containing part for containing the injected liquid aromatic substances. The plug part includes a heater that produces heat by the power supplied from the accessory socket, and is arranged to transpire liquid aromatic substances by heating them with the heater into the cabin, when they are injected through the injection hole.
For such a heating type aroma device for an automobile, however, the liquid aromatic substances have to be injected through the injection hole without a spill, which is cumbersome.
Vibration while driving may cause the liquid aromatic substances to spill out of the injection hole.
The invention has been achieved in view of such problems in the related art, and has an object to provide a steam fog generator for vehicle suitable for use in a vehicle.